


Ranas de chocolate

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Roommates, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Hay una sencilla razón por la que las ranas de chocolate son tan preciadas para Albus. Y no, no tiene que ver solo con ellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia otiginalmente publicada en FF.net.

El dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor estaba abarrotado de muchachos en ese momento. Y no era para más, pues la noche ya estaba avanzada y todo estaba en oscuridad. Las respiraciones se escuchaban como melodía, respiraciones calmadas, propias de muchachos adolescentes que descansaban luego de una larga jornada. Todos dormían en ese momento, todos excepto un chico moreno de ojos esmeralda. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas, todas excepto una que el chico de los ojos esmeralda observaba.

¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? –Se preguntaba el chico al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo.

El muchacho sentía que sus ojos se iban a cerrar en cualquier momento. Sus parpados se le hacían pesados y su respiración era cada vez más calmada. Estar esperando a su amigo a esas horas de la noche, sobre una cama tan cómoda, no le estaba sirviendo de mucho a Albus. Apenas habían transcurrido unos míseros minutos desde que había optado por acostarse y ya no podía aguantar más… quería entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no podía, tenía que esperar a su amigo.

Se suponía que como todas las noches, debía llegar, entregarle una rana de chocolate, contar un chiste y luego acostarse a dormir, cosa que disfrutaba. Eso era algo fijo; pero en ese momento no estaba sucediendo.

A pesar de que su amigo siempre se demorada al momento de traer las suculentas ranas de chocolate, él no lo molestaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, esa noche, su amigo se estaba demorando demasiado y definitivamente sí le molestaba.

A lo lejos escuchó el reloj marcar con calma las doce de la noche, indicando que era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba; ya habían transcurrido unas dos largas horas, y el susodicho no se dignaba en aparecer.

Finalmente decidió que no podía esperar más. Le pidió a Merlín que no le hiciera pasar una mala noche y se dispuso a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Los objetos a su alrededor, la oscura habitación, los elegantes rayos de luna comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco, haciendo más débil y oscura su mirada. A medida que iba cerrando sus parpados, la misma noción del tiempo se iba perdiendo… sentía que su mundo se oscurecía dispuesto a dormir de una vez por todas tras la larga espera, pero no iba a ser así.

Un ruido rápido se introdujo en la oscura habitación y Albus Severus Potter se levantó desesperado, poniéndose alerta. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar el origen del sonido que le acababa de despertar. Sin embargo, como ya se imaginaba, a su alrededor había solo oscuridad. O eso era lo que parecía.

Su respiración relajada, que iba al compás de la de los demás muchachos, se transformó rápidamente en jadeos. Su pecho se levantaba bruscamente mientras se sentía perdido en esa oscuridad, pensando en cualquier cosa peligrosa que podría causar ese sonido y él sin poder ver nada.

-¿Me extrañabas? –Escuchó un susurro débil y sensual.

Albus abrió los ojos como platos antes de pegar un brinco sobre su propia cama y golpearse con la cabecera. A su lado escuchó una risita graciosa que no dudó en reconocer.

-Scorpius…

Por arte de magia un rayo de luz proveniente de una varita alumbró el oscuro lugar. Ahora con la iluminación, Albus pudo comprobar que en efecto, su amigo Scorpius estaba a su lado, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué diantres te pasa? –Bufó mientras se sobaba en la parte donde se había golpeado. –No puedes entrar así y asustar a cualquiera.

-Lo siento, es que me da mucha gracia como se pone tu cara –comenzó el chico. Albus no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero rápidamente lo escondió para fijar su mirada en los ojos plata de su amigo.

-Tenías que ser tan ridículo. Te juro que si gritas me hubieses causado un infarto.

-Jaja, tampoco es para tanto –comentó el otro entre risas. –No lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿sí?

-Sí… sí como sea. –respondió este con desdén. –Ahora… imagino… que no te olvidaste de…

-Oh no. –Scorpius rió y le entregó la rana de chocolate a su amigo. –Perdona.

Albus, a pesar de su insistencia en tener la rana, no la tomó cuando la tuvo frente a él. ¿Pero cómo la tomaría si su mejor amigo lo estaba mirando a los ojos con esas perlas plateadas tan profundas y brillantes? El rubio ciertamente tenía unas ojos o más bien, unas perlas que hacían que cualquiera se perdiera. El moreno sabía eso, siempre se había repetido que mirar a Scorpius a los ojos era como un hechizo, y aunque él se había dispuesto a no tener contacto con ellos para evitar embobarse, siempre le ganaba la tentación y terminaba tratando descifrar cómo era posible que alguien tuviese unos ojos tan hermosos. Fue el carraspeo del rubio el que afortunadamente (lamentablemente, para él) le sacó de ese trance antes de que pasara algo peor.

-Parece que estabas en una nube –se burló Malfoy. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh… eh… nada, nada…─Inevitablemente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, gesto que fue desapercibido por el rubio cuando este cerró los ojos para reír a carcajadas─ ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto?

Scorpius primero se desentornilló de la risa por un rato, haber visto la cara de tonto que había puesto Albus al verlo a los ojos (claro aunque eso él no lo sabía) era muy gracioso, pero luego se enserió y miró fijamente al moreno.

-Bueno es que… -pero no dio explicaciones, en cambio, se movió de lugar, aparentemente dirigiéndose a dormir.

Albus siguió a Scorpius con la mirada, creyendo que iba a recostarse en su cama, la cama que había estado vigilando toda la noche sin descansar. Sin embargo, el chico hizo algo que Albus no esperaba.

En vez de acostare en su cama, hizo espacio en la cama de Albus, empujando a este hacia el costado izquierdo. El moreno se movió por su cuenta pero algo extrañado por el repentino impulso de su amigo de acostarse a su lado. No era malo que Scorpius hiciese eso pues eran amigos y compartían todo, y de hecho, él ya se había acostado en su cama una vez, pero era extraño que él quisiese hacer eso de repente. Scorpius tan sólo le sonrió cuando tuvo suficiente espacio en la cama y tras doblar sus brazos, colocó su cabeza sobre ellos, fijando su mirada en el techo. De súbito, Scorpius se movió y estiró su brazo, para luego moverlo hacia donde estaba el moreno. En ese momento, luego de tanto contacto entre ellos, fue que Albus sintió lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban los dos, y lo que eso producía en su anatomía, especialmente cuando el chico sintió que el brazo que su amigo había levantado pasaba delicadamente por su entrepierna que estaba a punto de erguirse.

-¿Scorpius? –Comenzó este tratando de espantar el sonrojo que comenzaba a crecer en su rostro al sentir el contacto sobre la piel. Creyendo que su amigo estaba haciendo "eso" a propósito, se mordió los labios para no gemir, pero entonces este le metió algo en los bolsillos y quitó su brazo, rompiendo el momento.

-Tu rana de chocolate─Dijo al ver el sonrojo y la incomodidad en la cara del chico, señales se borraron rápidamente al saber que no era lo que "él pensaba". -En realidad estaba huyendo de Rose.─Respondió al fin─ La chica me persiguió por todo el castillo, así que tuve que ser muy inteligente.

-Oh vaya, lo siento. –Sin evitarlo sintió un poco de compasión por su amigo, pero tan solo un poco de compasión, había otro sentimiento mayor cuando se presentaba eso. -¿Pero cuando le piensas pedir… para ser… novios?

Albus sabía desde hace tiempo que Scorpius sentía atracción por su prima Rose, quien era hija de sus tíos Ron y Hermione. El problema era que Scorpius no se atrevía a confesar su atracción por ella y prefería huir cada vez que ella lo buscaba. Él siempre le aconsejaba que confesara su atracción (aunque en el fondo deseaba otra cosa), pero él no le hacía caso y sufría las persecuciones de Rose, quien si quería confesarse. Por eso, cada vez que se reunían en las noches a recibir su rana de chocolate, le preguntaba sobre el asunto.

-No sé, quizás nunca.-respondió Scorpius ante la pregunta de su amigo.

Albus sonrió. Saber que posiblemente entre su prima y él nunca habría, le alegraba. Sí, él estaba enamorado de Scorpius, por eso se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca, pero no le podía confesar sus secretos porque imaginaba que el chico al no ser homosexual, se sentiría un poco incómodo si su mejor amigo le decía que le gustaban los hombres, o mejor dicho él.

-O quizás mañana.

Y la sonrisa se extinguió de su rostro.

-Tienes que hacer algo cuanto antes. –respondió el chico de los ojos esmeralda moviéndose un poco para estar más "cerca" del cálido cuerpo a su lado.,

-Sí, pero no será hoy.

Con cautela Scorpius finalmente se paró de la cama y se estiró un poco. Albus se sintió molesto por el nuevo contacto que el rubio rompía, pero sonrió y siguió a su amigo con la mirada.

-Cuando le vayas a decir, asegura que ella...

Y se calló. Sus ojos se volvieron abrir como platos y empezó a respirar de nuevo con dificultad. En esos momentos Scorpius colaba la varita aún encendida en la mesita de noche, dándole suficiente luz para poder ver el evento que se mostraba ante él: Scorpius quitándose la túnica y la corbata de Gryffindor para dejar su torso desnudo a la vista.

¡Oh rayos, cuanto hubiese deseado que la luz estuviese apagada para no ver aquello! Él sabía que ver a su amigo con tan poca ropa, no ayudaba nada a su organismo y más con esas hormonas revolucionadas. Y su amiguito, que se despertó definitivamente al ver lo sexy de aquel movimiento, daba fe de ello.

Scorpius se sacó también los pantalones quedando solamente en bóxers y sonrió.

-¿Qué me miras?

-Eh… yo… tú… este…

¿Era su idea o Albus empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo? ¿Por qué siempre se sonrojaba cuando él...? Y entonces, un mecanismo hizo acción en su cabeza.

-Oh vamos, no empieces titubear de nuevo. –Se quejó Scorpius con una sonrisa. –Tienes fiebre, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –Y empezó a acercarse.

Albus pudo presenciar como el cuerpo varonil se acercaba. Y eso no lo ayudaba en nada. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sucedió. Su mirada recorrió el platinado cabello, la piel blanca, los ojos plata y bajó por el cuello, admirando el pecho de Scorpius antes de fijarse en los formados abdominales y luego en el bóxer que protegía las partes de su amigo.

Tragó en seco cuando sintió la fría y suave mano de Scorpius tocarle la frente.

-No tienes fiebre. –Comentó este. -¿Entonces?

-No sé. Quizás sea la tensión. –Empezó este en broma. Cualquier cosa que le impidiese fijarse en los suculentos labios de su amigo o en su tentador cuerpo era necesaria para evitar que se desmayara en ese momento.

-No no, no parece eso.

-Entonces no sé qué es. –Bufó Albus. La mano de Scorpius ahora le tocaba el cuello y joder, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Scorpius se sonrojó instintivamente, al comprobar que sus sospechas eran correctas.

-Estás temblando y gimiendo. Pareces que estás delirando.

-Creo que estoy delirando de excitación... –Soltó el segundo de los Potter sin poder contener la sensación de tener a la presa de sus deseos tan cerca...

Scorpius se mostró sorprendido, pero entonces se acercó un poco más.

-Entonces habrá que darte medicina.

Y sin dar tiempo a Albus para decir un "¿Qué?", los labios carnosos y fríos de Scorpius se posaron sobre los rosados y tiernos de Albus.

El chico de los ojos esmeralda se rindió al instante, dándole facilidad a la lengua azorada de Scorpius para entrar en su boca. Al instante, el beso se transformó en uno apasionado. Los ojos también se cerraron, y la respiración volvió a mostrarse desesperada. Scorpius pasó su mano por la espalda de Albus y la enredó en su cabello.

Albus se gozó internamente. Le gustaba ese contacto, era tan cálido, tan atrevido y excitante. Y más viniendo de Scorpius, quien en ese momento se divertía con su boca, haciéndole cosas que nunca pensó que podían ocurrir. Era como una experiencia indescriptible. Seguro que esos labios eran expertos.

De un momento a otro, la temperatura en el lugar aumentó inconfundiblemente así como la carga de excitación que Albus sentía.

Scorpius mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de Albus para después acariciarlos y separarse en busca de un poco de cordura.

Las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraron, y Scorpius fue el que se sonrojó en ese momento. Los ojos esmeralda de Albus eran únicos, y más que únicos, hermosos. Se sentía viajar por todo el mundo con sólo mirarlos.

-¿Sabías que tienes unas hermosas esmeraldas?

-Sí. –Contestó este con orgullo. –Pero prefiero tus sobresalientes y misteriosos ojos grises.

Y tras sonreír ambos volvieron a juntarse en ese momento.

No supo a ciencia cierta cómo era posible. Estaban hablando y de repente le decía que estaba excitado... y boom... se empezaban a besar como dos amantes. Y Scorpius, él estaba igual de confundido con todo eso. Nunca en su vida había sabido a ciencia cierta lo que era un dulce, pero ahora, con ese beso, comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Scorpius nunca supo lo que era comer dulces además de las ranas de chocolate, pero lo que sentía al besar a Albus era algo tan dulce y placentero como el chocolate, y eso le gustaba.

Por eso cuando Albus dejó de besarlo, se molestó un poco.

-Espera un momento. –se disculpó Albus al notar el rostro alargado de su amigo. –También necesito calmarme.

Pero lejos de calmarse, la situación se volvió más apasionada. Albus besó el cuello de Scorpius y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo con sus labios candentes, pasó por el pecho y tras describir círculos en todo el medio se concentró en acariciar el pezón izquierdo de Scorpius, que en esos momentos comenzaba a erguirse.

-Ummh, Albus, sí… continua.

Su beso continuó hasta al ombligo donde se encargó de torturar al ojigris, antes de ser subido por él mismo, quien con una fuerza increíble se deshizo de su piyama y lo dejó en igualdad de condiciones.

Ambos se contemplaron solamente en bóxers, impresionados por todo lo que habían hecho, pero sin importarle lo suficiente como para dejar de hacerlo. Con otro beso lleno de pasión, su ropa interior voló por aires, dejando al descubierto sus erecciones que en esos momentos estaban bastante levantadas.

-No pensé que esto pudiese pasar. –Confesó Albus rojo de excitación.

-No importa. Sólo disfruta. –Y dicho eso, Scorpius apretó la erección de Albus con su mano. Hizo presión y comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos que incrementaban en brusquedad conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Albus no podía estar más excitado. Su boca se entreabrió y sin importar que estuviesen en la habitación de los Gryffindor y que pudiesen escucharlos, soltó un fuerte gemido. El tono rojizo en su rostro sólo le mostraba que estaba disfrutando el momento.

-Siempre esperé esto. –Comentó Scorpius mientras seguía dándole placer a Albus. –Siempre. Pero tú nunca te dabas cuentas.

Albus se sintió un poco avergonzado. Iba rechistar, pero entonces Scorpius se incorporó, llevó sus manos a las majillas de Potter y las acarició.

-Pero no importa, yo perdono tu estupidez.

-Y yo tu insistencia.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó antes de que sus labios se volviesen a unir. Scorpius se montó sobre su amigo, haciendo que sus erecciones se encontraran. Ese roce fue tan electrizante que ambos ahogaron un fuerte gemido en sus bocas.

Obviamente, su mente les tormentaba, ellos sabían que esos toques eran prohibidos, que no podían hacerlo… porque además de amigos, eran como hermanos. Pero esa ya no le importaba, porque conforme más se tocaban y sus erecciones se frotaban sabían que ambos necesitaban estar juntos por siempre.

-Te amo, Albus.

-Y yo a ti Scorpius.

Y tras seguir moviéndose con movimientos lentos y placenteros ambos terminaron exhaustos, uno sobre el otro y completamente bañados en sudor.

-Vaya. –Comenzó Albus respirando con dificultad y deleitándose nuevamente con los ojos de su amante mientras se incorporaba.-Eso fue…

-Magnífico. Lástima que no lo hicimos antes. –Scorpius sonrió mientras hundía su codo en el colchón.

Albus sonrió alegremente. Tomó su cobija con mucho cuidado y los cobijó a ambos, quedándose tapados de la cintura para abajo.

-¿Esto significa que ya no serás el novio de mi prima Rose? –quiso saber Albus tras voltearse y tomarle la mejilla.

-No sé. –Contestó Scorpius con calma. –Sólo sé que Rose es inteligente, dulce y linda, pero tú eres mucho más que eso… tú eres especial.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez con tanta delicadeza como si fueran de porcelana.

-Entonces eso significa que hay muchas que hacer, ¿no? –Comentó Albus haciendo referencia al hecho de que ser novios le iba a causar muchos estragos.

-Pues a mi no me importa siempre y cuando esté contigo.

Scorpius lo besó en la frente y entonces, presa del sueño, se quedó dormido.

Albus se lo quedó contemplando mientras dormía. Era hermoso, sencillamente un regalo caído del cielo.

Esa noche, Albus comprendió que no le importaba nada. Se dio cuenta que en realidad se quedaba despierto toda la noche, no por las ranas de chocolate, ni por los chistes sino sencillamente porque siempre quería ver a su ángel.

Y aún así tuviese sueño o estuviese en medio del dormitorio, sabía que podían estar juntos siempre.

-Buenas noches, Scorp.

Con cautela, Albus se colocó al lado de su reciente novio, y tras abrazarlo fuertemente, se quedó dormido, pensando en las increíbles aventuras que iban a tener de ahora en adelante.

_Porque con las ranas de chocolate se deleitaba bastante, pero con Scorpius… bueno eso era distinto._


End file.
